Nurse Itachi
by DiamondCrook
Summary: The title speaks for itself ha. Kakashi tries to convince Itachi to act out a scene in his favorite book.


**Just a short little random story. I might make a second part to it if people want. So comment if you wanna see what happens next. kukuku**

**Itachi is 18 and Kakashi's 26.**

Inside a small bar, sat Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya. The masked man looked rather gloomy as he drank his sake. He let out a loug sigh and turned to his older friend. "You know your books -hic- got me in trouble," Kakashi mumbled. Jiraiya turned to him with a rather intrigued look on his face. What had Kakashi done? Spied on women in the hot spring? The older man chuckled to himself at the thought of Kakashi getting his ass handed to him by a herd of women.

"Do tell."

"It's not really important what I -hic- did. But it ended up getting me kicked out of my own apartment."

If Kakashi didn't want to tell him than it had to be something juicy. The man was inebriated enough that he'd probably end up telling him. He just needed a little extra push. "Come on. What did you do? I can't see a dear friend and fan look so depressed. Maybe I could help."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. Could he tell Jiraiya? They have known each other for years and he trusted the older man. But could he really help him? He sighed and pushed his drink away. The last thing he wanted was to end up getting shit-faced and doing something stupid. "Alright. But you have to promise this stays between us."

Jiraiya nodded.

"I asked someone very close to me to reeanact -hic- a scene in one of your books for me. They said no, but I guess I pushed them too far on the matter and I ended up getting punched in the stomach and -hic- thrown out of my place."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"I got you a present," Kakashi said as he walked into his shared bedroom holding up a plastic bag. Red eyes stared back at him curiously. What was in there? It better be something good. Especially after what Kakashi had done the night before. The younger man tried to grab the bag, but Kakashi pulled it away just in time. "Here lemme show you," he said. He pulled out one of his books and handed it his boyfriend. Itachi raised a brow and opened the book up to a page that had a bookmark sticking out of it. "Read it and try and memorize the lines. You can ad-lib some of it if you want. You're going to play the innocent nurse and I'll be the doctor."_

_Itachi's eyes widened at the statement. What the hell was Kakashi talking about? He looked down at the book and began to read one of the pages._

_"Oh Doctor I don't think it will fit," replied the sexy young nurse. She proceeded to bend over his desk, her skimpy little outfit riding up, revealing her lacy black underwear. The doctor licked his lip at the sight before him and unzipped his pants._

_"I'm sure we can make it fit. If not, I guess I'll just have to punish you," he replied, before smacking her ass. She arched her back and let out a high pitched moan._

_She turned her head back and whimpered, "Please be gentle. I've never done this before." With that said she climbed ontop of his desk and got on all fours._

_"Don't be nervous. It's just a regular exam," the doctor replied. He pulled out his large..._

_Itachi's head shot up to look at his boyfriend. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he held out a skimpy white nurse outfit. He eyed Itachi up and down before nodding his head. "I think this will fit you perfectly babe. The rest of the outfit's in the bag."_

_The younger man stared in disbelief. Kakashi wanted him to wear THAT? When did he agree to this? If he remembered correctly he had told Kakashi he would not give in to his weird fantasies. Especially after he pulled out a video camera and sexy lingerie outfit during sex last night. "I am not wearing that. What drugs are you on? That won't even fit me."_

_"Yes it will. Just try it on," the older man replied, holding the outfit up to Itachi's body._

_Itachi grabbed the outfit and threw it on the bed. "I'm not trying that on Kakashi."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it's strange and an outfit made for women."_

_"But It'll look good on you. Just try it on. Look I even got you nice little panties and a cute hat to go with it," he replie, holding up a tiny nurse hat and sexy lacey underwear._

_Itachi's eyes narrowed at the thought of him dressing up, and his fist connected with Kakashi's stomach. "Get out before I kill you Kakashi," he warned, black pinwheels forming in his sharingan eyes. Kakashi took that as a queue to get the hell out of there._

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked back to his apartment around midnight. Hopefully Itachi would show him some mercy and let him at least sleep on the couch. The last thing he wanted was to go over Gai's apartment a few doors down and sleep there. He fumbled a bit with his keys before he finally got the door open. All the lights were out and it was dead silent. That was a good sign. Itachi was already asleep so he could just sneak in and crash on the couch. But he wasn't expecting to find the younger man already occupying the couch. His jaw hit the floor when he saw what Itachi was wearing. He couldn't get a good look in the dark room but the moonlight let him see just enough. What should he do? Should he let him sleep? Should he wake him up? Should he jump him and rape him?<p>

He tiptoed over to his lover and admired him for a moment. He nodded his head in approval. 'I'm glad I didn't buy one size bigger," he thought to himself. He was also glad he didnt buy the extremely skin tight one that he was going to get. This outfit was much more convenient.

The older man crouched down and lifted the bottom of the dress up to get a better look. The underwear only covered about half of his boyfriend's ass, which practically made the perverted man salivate. Kakashi pulled down his mask and placed a kiss on each cheek.

Itachi's eyes shot open and his body froze. He felt Kakakshi's hot breath on his ass. "W-why did you take so long to come back? Where the hell were you?" Itachi asked as he pushed the dress back down to cover himself. Kakashi smirked and tried to pull the material up to get another peek. "Stop," Itachi hissed, smacking the older man's hand away.

"You told me not to come back tonight," Kakashi said with a shrug.

Itachi stood up and smoothed out the outfit, getting rid of any wrinkles that had formed while he was asleep. Kakashi eyed the younger man like he was his next meal. "Yeah well, are you happy now? I put this ridiculous thing on and I look idiotic," he said, lifting his leg ep. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and grabbed the teen's ankle, holding his leg in place "These stockings are a little bit tight too. I think they make me legs look fat," he mumbled, stretching the fabric around his thighs.


End file.
